Entertaining Edith 3 At The SuperMarket
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Another randomness story I created! I love randomness, its just too darn funny sometimes! Well, this one is different, I changed the title and this time, Agnes, Margo, Edtih and even Gru are at the supermarket. Enjoy! :)


**Edith entertainment! 3!**

**Hello guys, these is basically another randomness story. Only, its longer, funnier ( hopefully) and this takes at the store! I changed the title this time and so came up with my own ideas here so no disclaimer for sure!**

**Hopefully.**

**Anyway, read away!**

**Fanfic dedicated to edith, all rights reserved.**

The very unusual looking vechile in which Gru drove with his three little girls to go to the supermarket.

Edith: "I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait!"

She said in a very happily way.

Agne: "I love supermarkets! Even though I don't know what they are!"

Edith shot out a confused look at her.

Edith: "Wonder how THAT'S possible."

Gru entered the parking lot, only to crush and shove a few cars before officially parking, since his car is way too big.

Agne laughed at the sound of the beeping alarming noised of the car.

Edith: "What's so funny?"

Agne: "Beeping car noises!"

Edith: "That's an alarm noise. They go off when they are threatened. Like when a cat burglar breaks to the window and tries to steal something. Also can go off in a earthquake even if it is just a aftershock probably. Alarms are used in many cars and the solo purpose is a protection system. Their annoying and get attention fast and that's how they are and maybe even that's how they always will be. Don't laugh for an alarm goes off for several reasons. 1. Their getting destroyed. 2. A bad guy is stealing stuff inside it. 3. Car loss, family ruined so it is not funny, I suggest you find a different matter in which to laugh at please. If not, have a good day Agne."

Everyone was stunned at Edith's lecture, but the most confused by it was Agnes who gave a more confused look ever then before.

Agne: "Um…..huh?"

Edith smirked.

Edith: "Been practicing that one all night."

….0.…..0.…..0.…..0.…..0.….0.….

Once they got into the store, Edith gasped and looked around in awe. This is an adventure that can't be left behind! Well, at least for her to cause more Edith mayhem!

Gru: "Stay with me girls."

And so Gru grabbed a kart in which to place lots of food and drinks and began driving it, with his hands of course. Margo and Edith were walking along with Gru and Agne sat within the sturdy kart. Only she wasn't sitting, instead she was standing up looking around.

Edith: "I call this place….The Food Palace!"

Margo: "I call this place SuperMarket."

Agne: "I like that name."

Edith: "Heeey, what about my name?"

Agne: "Oh, I'm sorry Edith. I like that name too!"

Edith: "That's better."

Gru: "Actually, this place is called a SuperMarket."

Edith: "I don't like that name. I like Edith's Market better. Has a nice touch of me too it."

Gru giggled.

Gru: "I'm sure Edith's Market will make a fine name."

Margo: "I agree."

Edith: "Fine? I don't want a fine! That will cost me money!"

Margo laughed.

Margo: "Not that fine of a fine of 200 dollars Edith."

Edith: "I would prefer 2 pennies of a fine."

Agne: "2 pennies is a lot!"

Margo: "No,no no! Gru means the fine as in….okay or good."

Edith: "I prefer the other fine."

Margo sighed.

Edith: "Wait! I don't want fine!"

Margo: "I just explained to you that its not that kind of fine…"

Edith: "No,no! Not that fine, I like fine, fine is fine, but I want something more then fine to go with the name."

Margo: "What could that be?"

Edith: "Its not a fine name! it's a awesome name! OBVIOUSLY!"

Margo: "Ah, I see."

…0.….0.….0.….0.…0.…

Gru picked up a few foods already.

A pack of bananas. A see through bag of grapes. A pineapple. A bag of cheez-its. And a can of soda for Gru to drink. Agne sitting in the middle of the kart having the foods around her in a circle formation. Agne smiled as she said hello to each in every one of the foods. Including that drink as well.

Edith: " Do you think that the name Edith's Market might get fined?"

She questioned to Margo.

Margo: "Um…no."

Edith: "I hope not, what if the name is too poor to pay? She may never live in a home!"

Margo: "She?"

Edith: "Yeah! She! Edith is my girl name! So, Edith's market is a she!"

Margo: "How about Margo's Market?"

Edith: "That sounds terrible."

Margo: "Wha-? I beg your pardon, missy!"

Agne: "I like the name."

Edith: "You'll like any name, Agne. Including names that aren't names."

Agne: "Names that aren't names? I really like that name!"

Edith rolled her eyes.

Margo: "What's so bad about Margo's Market!"

Edith: "You stole my idea, and Edith is way better because it is a way better name."

Margo: "No it isn't!"

Edith: "Yes it is!"

Agne: "I agree with both of you."

Edith and Margo: "Huh?"

Margo: "look Edith. Cleary, Margo's Market is NOT terrible. They both have M's! That makes it sound good! And Margo is close with Mango!"

Edith: "I don't even like Mangos, so that would probably scare away the people who hates Mangos!"

Agne gasped.

Agne: "You're a mango hater!"

Margo: "Scare away the people who hate Mangos? People come here to buy the foods they need and want, so they can choose if they want a mango or not, so what you said doesn't make any sense."

Edith: "Does too!"

Margo: "Does not!"

Agne: "I have 5 sense!"

Edith: "Oh, yeah! Well, Edith's Market sounds way more cooler and Edith starts with the letter E! Sooo, Margo starts with the letter M! Soooo, E is way more popular then M because E is the 5th letter of the alphabet! And M is the 13th letter of the alphabet! E is better!"

Margo: "That is soooo not true!"

Edith: "Is too!"

Margo: "Is not!"

Edith: "Is TOO!"

Margo: "Is NOT!"

Gru: "Girls, girls, stop fighing."

However, the fighting girls didn't give much attention to Gru.

Edith: "IS TOO!"

Margo: "IS NOT!"

Agne just watched them argue. She thought about what Edith had just said. She wanted to stop her sisters from arguing. She remembered Edith saying about the letter E being more popular then M and suddenly, an idea sprouted up on her head.

Agne Thoughts: "_A-gne?"_

She smiled brightly and called for Edith and Margo.

But they didn't even listen to her, this made Agne angry.

Agne: "MY FLUFFY UNICORN IS MISSING!"

She shouted with anger and that got Edith's and Margo's attention for sure this time.

Edith: "It is? Where is it? I will help you find it even if it's the last thing I will not do!"

Agne: "A."

Edith: "Huh?"

Agne smiled.

Agne: " Lets call it Agne's Market!" She started to burst out laughing ever so cute.

Edith and Margo looked at each other and then Edith gave a bored look to Agne.

Edith: "I don't think that's a good-"

Agne: " No, listen to me! Unicorns! Uh, I mean. A is the first letter in alphabit! So that one already wins! So my name is the best! HA HA!"

Edith and Margo shot dirty look at Agne which stopped her from laughing.

Gru: "Okay, lets continue on with our food buying business. Besides, Gru's Market is way better than all of your names."

All three sisters gave Gru dirty looks.

Gru: "Uh, I mean…."

He started to sweat

Gru: "Never mind"

Edith: "That's what I thought."

Agne: "Gru's market is a terrible mane."

Margo: "Its name Agne, not mane."

Agne: "I like mane better."

Margo raised her eyebrow.

Agne: "By the way, what are eating at breakfast? May I come along?"

Margo: "Hoo, boy."

**Yes, I am starting to love writing stories about random! Its just too darn funny to me, I got inspired as you can say. Anyways, Have a good day!**


End file.
